Amiibo: Smasher's Glory
by Chicken Sauce
Summary: They were programmed to do one thing, learn, but perhaps that was a mistake.
1. Chapter 1: Abnormal

"You're supposed to counter, stupid." A boy says smugly to his digitized Amiibo as he releases a fully charged finale smash attack against it. The Amiibo he is fighting is Lucina as his other Amiibo, Mario in the game of Super mash Bros: Wii U.

He shakes his head as he grabs his training Amiibo again, and performs the old fashion circular throw Mario used on Bowser in his adventures of paintings.

"Training these things sure takes a while..." He says.

He have been moving character, to character (besides his Amibo until now), smashing the other Amiibo to the point another human player would cry. The color custom he picked for Mario is the black jumpsuit with white shirt and cap and he named him Amigo, while for Lucina is the one to represent Sully from Fire Emblem: Awakening.

He set the rules for him to have one stock and for Purple, the nickname he gave her, to have five. He is on a rather high percentage, but he sees that Purple is on her last stock and she is in perfect position to use Mario Spike attack on . (The F-air)

Much to his surprise however, she counters, knocking Amigo to the other side of the screen and thus winning the match.

"Huh." The boy says to himself.

He was about to turn the Wii U off, but let it save and wait after the victory screen though. He looks at his watch to see what time it is, however he immediately shoots his sight back towards the screen in shock as he could have sworn that Purple said "Looks like I managed to counter, stupid."

The boy blinks once, then twice, then turns the WII U off not forgetting the event that just happened.

**AN: Hey guys. On my other account, I write longer stories all of the time, but it's sort of fun just writing ones with short chapters because of the less stress in a way. Bye guys. Chapters will gradually get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2: From Digital, to Real

The boy is currently staring at his Lucina Amiibo bewilderingly. This entire week of playing super smash bros a bit, he knows for fact that this toy has been messing with him. It was either the toy, or his own mind. He has been playing the game, only to get completely dominated by this amiibo.

Super, his Luigi Amiibo is not even strong as Purple and the boy had him way longer than her. He would be happy and not bothered if Purple was not taunting him all the time. By taunting, the meaning is NOT the one where you press the control pad to activate the action.

"BEAT IT, PUNK!" She screams as she sends Super flying off the stage with upwards smash attack, thus ending the fight in victory again.

"UGH!" The boy yells in frustration, sitting the game pad on the floor.

He growls at the sound of her chuckling on the victory screen.

Turning off the game in defeat... again, he pick up the toy forms of his Amiibos.

"What kind of update did Nintendo make...?" He asks himself, shrugging and putting them up on a safe place.

As he leaves his room, a micro-organism jumps off the stand of Purple's Amiibo.

The tiny four legged, virus has already infested the Amiibo it just jumped from.

Although harmless to humans, this virus could cause A LOT of trouble for various people. The thing has already given the human boy a headache, but now it's going to cause double the trouble since it is now starting the infestation of the Mario Amiibo...

The virus that took over what used to be a regular toy Lucina adds to this trouble since the toy arm moves a TINY bit.

* * *

The boy drinks a sip of water. He felt as though if he don't cool down, he might end up throwing something. The last thing he need is his mother snapping on him for breaking something.

Taking another sip, he imagines how to beat his mortal enemy, an Amiibo.

_"She is defensive, and aggressive. Maybe I should focus on dodging and grabbing... I would probably pick a character who is fast, has good projectiles, and good for grabbing others... Maybe Pikachu?"_

Making one more sigh and scratching his head with one hand, he brings the cup to his mouth to take another sip. He did not do so however, since he jumps out of his chair in horror of a voice that says "Hey, you!"

_"That voice sounds too familiar..."_ The boy thinks to himself, not wanting to turn and face the speaker.

"What are you staring at? Face me!"

The boy REFUSES to believe it is who he think it is. Shaking in fear of what he might see, he slowly inches his way to the kitchen entrance, to see that his fear right now is realized.

"I'm losing my sanity..." The boy says to no one in particular in response of what he sees.

* * *

**A/N: See you next Chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Wrath of Purple

"Okay, before I pass out... Let's just talk about this..." The boy says as he raises his hands up in the air in surrender. He is scared out of his mind, but also a little embarrassed, surrendering to a tiny toy sword held against his neck.

"Talk about what? The fact that you dare challenge the great Purple!"

"You're the one who is going to attack ME!"

"Silence! Now fight or this will be an easy win!"

"F-Fight, for what purpose!?"

"You hide behind your army of smashers, always trying to defeat me, but now I get the satisfaction of kicking the crap out of you myself!"

"...Wow, you sure do have Sully's personality."

"Dolphin slash!" She screams randomly.

"Wait, what? OW!" They boy shouts as he gets knocked back from the upward slash that hits his face. The amiibo lands on his chest, preparing to stab the kid in the neck. Panicking, he plucks her off and immediately gets up, running out of the kitchen for dear life.

He squeaks in fear as he hears the tiny foot steps of his assaulter chasing after him.

"GAH!" He yells in pain as the toy sword bashes against his left ankle, causing him to trip. Although the sword is blunt, it apparently is very painful when hit by.

He gets up quickly, grabbing the amiibo as tightly as he can.

The boy watches her squeal and her attempts to get out of his grasp.

He tries everything to mollify the destructive amiibo. "Listen, you need to clam down!"

But she is having none of it. She stabs the toy sword into the boy's thumb, causing him to holler in pain once again and drop her. She grabs his shirt, climbs to his shoulder, and jumps to a table, keeping hold of his shirt to take him down with her.

Step by step, she drags the boy across the table with much effort, heading towards a window.

'"W-what are you doing!?" The boy asks in alarm, still sucking his thumb Purple has struck.

"I'm going to eliminate one of your stocks of course! Since this is an impromptu battle, the number of stocks we have should be default. So after I throw you out of this window, that is one stock down for you!"

"G-GAAAH! Wait, wait, no! This is the real world, it does not work like that!"

"Shut up!"

Just when she makes it to the window of the 3rd floor apartment with the panicking boy, a fire ball crashes to her side. She turns, glaring at a newcomer to the real world like her...

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I am alive, and I must apologize for the wait. I honestly have no excuse, I was just in a down moment, but I am back. Now to respond to some reviews.**

**Reevee: Yes, as you saw above, it was time to be afraid, VERY afraid, but anyway, thanks for letting me know I'm doing alright! I appreciate it. **


	4. Chapter 4: Amiigo Makes an Entrance!

The boy did not waste ANY time being shocked from the appearance of his favorite Amiibo. He just want to avoid being a blood splat on the outside sidewalk.

"A-Amigo! Please help me!"

Amigo says nothing, he stands(sorta) proud in his standard Mario like fighting position, watching silently as the dreadful Purple releases the kid and slowly advances towards him. swinging her fake sword threateningly. Nothing is said, nothing is exchanged, no greeting is made, Amigo throws another fireball.

It bounces in a zig-zag like pattern, disappearing when it gets block by Purple's blade. The boy wonders how in the heck did nothing catch on fire, but that's another topic for him to ask himself later.

Purple closes the distance between her self and her rival the second she blocks the attack.

Getting in a suitable range, she makes all sorts of upward and side ways slashes, all being dodged by Amigo. Getting irritated, Purple wields her blade with both hands, swinging in all directions and quicker in a long sword fighter like style.

Amigo is getting out sped, causing him to rely on his black over shield he creates.

Immediately afterwards Purple draws back, her toy sword and stabs towards the shield in effort to break it and make Amiigo dizzy who catches on and rolls behind her a bit to her left. He rushes up to in attempt to grab her in success, quickly spinning around and throws her off the Table.

Considering her size, the boy figures that the fall is going to hurt one way or another, but to his amazement, she jumps in midair back on to the table. Air seems to gather in pressure beneath her feet as she did so.

With a raging scream, she rushes towards Amiigo so fast, the dark colors she wears trails behind. Amiigo prepares a close range explosion attack in response, waiting just before Purple strikes to release it.

As Purple gets into an appropriate range, she glares again at the Mario Amiigo, who stares back, emotionless. Time in their head slows down as they make the first and last clash in epic slow motion. Purple is moving her sword in a striking position, so Amiigo attempts to release the explosion attack and Amiigo knows his smash attack is way faster than Purple's dash attack, only it is not her dash attack.

At the last second, she switches to her counter position, enduring the blast from Amigo, striking upwards, and sending Amigo in the same direction. She follows up with a dolphin slash ASAP and strikes with the first slash of the dancing blade technique. She does the second and third strike that has a red trail behind it, and unleashes five quick green coated stabs with a powered up one to finish it off. To the innocent kid who is freaked out by these events, this combo looks like flashes of blue, red and green which is finalized by a bright purple color.

The boy knew that a real life Smash bros battle would not be the same as a video game one, but damn, he did not knew they would have the physics of some sort of turbo mode type stuff!

Amiigo lands head first onto the table, getting back up quickly with a look of struggle on his face. He grabs the hand that belongs to Purple and is trying to grab him itself and swings her into a wall. The fake swordsmen attempts to do a dolphin slash in retaliation, but Amiigo is having none of that. He headbutts her to the condition of unconsciousness before she pulls off such attack.

Shortly afterwards, she explodes, causing pillars of light to blast in four directions, blasting the wall more to the point it has a crack on it, scorching the table that served as a battlefield, and making the boy flinch. he dreads the time his mother sees the aftermath of such fight. All that remains is a floating ball with the smash bros symbol located on it.

The boy slowly backs away from the victor of the fight, but then it speaks in a pseudo Italian accent. "Don't worry, I'm not like her."

* * *

**I'm a little nervous about writing fight scenes. The words I use seems redundant, but that's going to be improved later!**

**A Guest 1: Anyway, yes, this is quite bizarre and the virus will be explained later. Thanks for reading, a guest 1 who said that. **

**Guest****: I'm not sure if they have that now! It's been a while since I updated, sorry about that. **

**SSJG: Yes, it is a good thing Amiigo is here now. Because of him, Purple will cause no more trouble... (Spoiler alert) oh, who am I kidding, I would have just made her explode if I did not want her back! I really like this character for some reason. She is going to come back one way or another. **

**The first guest that reviewed: Thanks, pal. I hope I can keep entertaining people with this story. **


	5. Chapter 5: Purple's Defeat

"So... I wont have to go get the hammer...?"

"No, your perfectly fine with me."

The boy is still a little skeptical, squinting his eyes at the Mario Amiibo. He decided to make a mental note which will remind him to grab the hammer and keep it in reach just in case. Amiigo stares back at him absently and the two makes no sound as they meet their eyes in caution.

"SO WHAT THE HECK!?" The boy suddenly shouts, pointing towards Amiigo and the ball that seems to contain Purple's soul.

Amiigo responds with a shrug and the words, "I'm not sure what happened, but I randomly found myself standing on your furniture..."

"B-but how! This SHOULD be impossible! There SHOULD be NO WAY that I am seeing what I am seeing! What's the cause of this, dang it!? Who are you! Are you sent by the government to spy on me!?"

"I don't know and no." Amiigo says casually.

"Ugh... Just... What is going on with me...?"

"...As I said-"

"That was a rhetorical question!"

The boy slams both of his hands down on the table, refusing to believe what is exotically reality. "Are there... anymore like you?"

Amiigo did not respond.

"Answer me, jerk!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I thought that was another rhetorical question."

Out of nowhere, the boy was in Amiigo face, seemingly seething with anger and confusion. "DO NOT mess with me, _amigo_!"

Putting his hands up, Amiigo takes a couple steps back in a form of saying he surrender. "I'm sorry for the confusion, but I am just as much troubled as you are. One minute I'm just resting in the form of code and soul alone. The next, I'm... here."

The boy pinches the bride of nose, shaking his head back and fourth and taking a deep sigh. "M-my bad. Just a bit... stressed..."

"I think you are exaggerating."

"Quiet, you."

The boy starts staring at the floating ball that seems to defy physics. What should he do with the thing? Destroy it of course! However, the boy think twice, convinced by the possibility of Purple's ghost coming back to haunt him. He believes anything can happen after this... occurrence... Thinking more rationally, he decides to go as far as way from his home as possible (AKA the longest distance he can bike from his home) and leaving it in a dumpster there. One thing he knows though, is that he will NEVER play Super Smash Bros again. These alive Amiibo do not even seem like toys anymore, just the game version of their selves outside of the TV screen...

The boy pales at the sound of the front room door opening and closing.

"Malik, I'm home!" Says a voice that sounds a lot like his mother. Amiigo and the boy apparently named Malik glance at each other before taking action.


	6. Chapter 6: The Arrival of Super!

Malik at this point does not bother being surprised by the appearance of yet another live toy. When Super spots him, he wears a big smile on his face, jumping towards Malik's feet and shouting a greeting.

"Hi!"

"Shh!"

"Malik? Is there something wrong in there?" His mother asks from behind the door.

"N-no, Mom! I'm just almost fainted from the smell of one of my dirty socks."

"Hurry up and find something clean wear! We don't have much time left!"

Malik looks back down at his third Amiibo, putting a finger over his mouth and clasping his hands together to silently say please. Super seems to get the situation and keeps quiet. Getting on his knees, Malik takes a closer look at the toy. In his mind he is going over all the possibilities that could spark such bizarre series of events.

He knew that this question will get him no where. He however needs things to go back to normal. "How are you guys coming alive?"

Super stares at the palm of his right hand, his left foot, then shrugs. "Before gaining sight of this new.. stage? All I remembered is getting beaten up by Purple..."

Malik notes how he shivers at the thought of her name before allowing a slight smile to form on his face. He does not know why, but he starts to gain the feeling of natural innocence and trust from Super. Despite being freaked out by yet another toy of his coming to life, he cannot help to feel relaxed when near this particular Amiibo.

"Well, worry not. She's gone."

"Really!? That's good. No more seeing that scary monster ever again..."

To Malik, he thinks it's crazy how this person or thing has the same voice as an actual Luigi, yet lacks the accent...

"Where am I anyway...? How is it I can see you... right in front of me?"

"You are in a different reality, I suppose..."

"...Strange"

"Yes, it is weird."

Awkward silence*

"Well... I need to get changed." So do you mind occupying yourself with something that does not involve looking at my direction?"

"Of course!" He shouts happily again.

"Malik!?"

Jumping from the sound of his mother's voice, Malik shushes Super once again.

"If she knows what kind toy you are, there is going to be a lot of drama!" The sentence is in the form of a whisper more than an exclamation, but Super still got the message, _'Do not let anyone know of your existence' _

He nods and scurries off to explore the wondrous stage that is Malik's room.

Malik doesn't want to wear anything fancy, even if it is some nice little snazzy restaurant. Walking to his closet to see the clothing he haves available, he picks out a dark grey button-up shirt with the words 'Undesired' in bold on the left front which is the shirt pocket area. The pants he chooses are jeans which is a blackish blue. Sighing, he walks over to a corner of the room that shelters his bag of clean socks. After deciding on a grey pair, he picks up his black running boots, his favorite shoes to wear.

It may be considered weird for most people, but Malik enters his closet closes the door and changes in there just so he will not get spotted by his roaming Amiibo that is now pretending a toothpick is a sword.

After switching from pajamas (that _totally_ did not have the artwork from super Mario 3 on it) to something to wear in public, he examines himself in the mirror.

"Feeling good, looking better!"

"Does that mean you are ready yet?"

The dreadful sound of the door nob turning is heard and Malik reacts to it like metal reacts to a microwave by jumping on top of Super who is on the bed inspecting his broken toothpick, resulted from him mimicking Links downward aerial attack. His shout of surprise sounds more like a bad impression of a duck when he gets squished under the boy.

His mom strolls in to see him laying casually on his bed.

"...What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the last seconds of fresh relief before I have to stand again."

"...Well at least you seem ready... Now all we have to do is wait for your dunce of a father."

The sound of the door opening makes Malik's ear twitch in slight excitement. He was always happy to hear his father coming home...

"Hey, Malik! Got that sketchbook you waned!"

"Oh really!? That's great!"

The boy would have gotten up to rush towards his father if not for his certain predicament. This hesitation causes his mother to look at him strangely. Not a while later afterwards, the dad's head pops into the door frame of the room. "Malik?"

"Leave the boy alone, Martin. You need to get dressed."

Martin gives his wife the same bizarre look Malik gave her when he was told he was about to start doing dishes as a younger kid.

"In case you are wondering, we are going to dine with the Merchant family."

"Ugh, not the merchant family..."

"What is what everybody and their family?" Everyone could tell she tried to restrain herself from pouting like a disappointed child on Christmas day.

"I just don't like their arrogance. I don't like how that woman does_ too much_ in terms of looking fancy and prissy, I don't like that dude who lists _every achievement_ he have gotten in a topic, _both good and bad_, and I just don't like that little girl period because I know the little spoiled brat is going to grow up to be like those two! What's there to like about them?"

"They're a lot nicer than they seem, trust me.."

'You sure about that? I think I heard that little kid calling Malik a geek."

"And that was when they were about ten to nine. I promise you, she has matured and they are not bad people just because of a few social flaws."

Martin seems to think for a small moment. "I really don't want to go..."

* * *

The next thing Malik knows, he hears his dad in the room with his mother, the latter blocking the exit from within.

"You're not getting out of here until you have changed." She says cheerfully.

"Ugh, can I least have some privacy."

"No..." Her voice seems to freeze time itself, creeping Malik out who just waits in his room and occasionally gives his Amiibo an honest smile. "...You may not"


End file.
